Riley Goldsmith
Riley Goldsmith was a minor character used by Pippy in World 8: Brave New World. He was the elder brother of main character, Naomi Goldsmith, and came from Candem, Idaho, where he had lived his entire life. He was 27 years old, and had manifested three of his five abilities when he died. Appearance Riley had longish blonde hair, and similarly to his younger sister, it had darker roots, underneath, even though his hair colour was natural. He also inherited the family trait of dark blue eyes. His nose was slightly offset, from when it was broken in a bar fight, years ago. He stood at 6ft 2, with a full build. He had light stubble on his chin, and rarely smiled. Personality Riley was a nice person, as a child, but as he grew up, he developed many problems. He rarely smiled, because even though he had recovered from his worst years, he still lived with everything he had done on his conscience. However, he was quite a funny person, and was becoming more and more easy going. Riley was very passionate about architecture. Abilties Riley had manifested all five abilities, but only displayed three of them before his death. His other two abilities are unknown. Rooftop Enlargement is the ability to control the size of rooftops. He could use this to make rooftops larger, and this ability manifested itself when he enlarged the rooftop on his own house, at which point he severely panicked. He could use this ability to increase and decrease the size of rooftops or roofs in general. There was no limit to the size he could make a rooftop, although being a fan of architecture, he didn't enjoy destroying the roofs of buildings. His second ability was that of Bridging, which only displayed once, subconsciously, when he bridged his relationship with his sister, Naomi. Riley was however able to create all types of bridges. In addition to making literal physical bridges - of all designs and sizes - he was able to create metaphoric ones too, such as bridges to overcome problems, and bridges between people to repair relationships. The third ability he displayed was Detonation. This ability is the ability to make objects or people explode and it would have taken a lot of skill and control to perfect. The bigger or more complex the object he tried to detonate, the much harder it would prove to make it explode. Riley had to concentrate on the object he wished to detonate and could choose to detonate it, which could be done by simple gestures such as clicking his fingers. Home Riley grew up in the same tiny house that Naomi and Hanna grew up in, but he long since moved out - for a lot of his life, he was living in a too small apartment with two friends. He even spent a few weeks living on a street down town, when he really hit rock bottom, but before he died, Riley lived in a huge grey stone building, a little outside of Candem, Idaho. He had two floors in his home, and he had actually designed it from scratch himself. The garden was quite big, and stretched two acres in total, with a lake hidden amongst the smattering of trees at the end. It was well decorated, inside, with five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, one kitchen, two lounges and a hot tub, on the balcony looking out across the garden. Family & Relationships *Unnamed mother *Unnamed and estranged father *Younger sisters - Naomi Goldsmith and Hanna Goldsmith *Nephews - Dustin and Journey Etymology Riley is an English name meaning "Rye clearing", but the name originates from the English name Reilly which means "Courageous; valiant". His surname is Goldsmith, an old English surname meaning "Gold worker" although his family has not worked in Gold for centuries. Brief History Riley was the eldest son, and was five when Naomi was born, and eight when Hanna was born. His father left their family when he was twelve years old, and then their mother tried to mend a broken heart by marrying everyone that rang the doorbell. Before he was thirteen, Riley had major drinking problems, and he had started smoking by his fourteenth birthday. When he reached sixteen, he was addicted to most forms of drugs, and he was in major gambling debt before he was 18. His sister left home, when he was 23, and Hanna was already pregnant for the second time. He cleaned up, afterwards, after having ended up even living on the streets. He earned money to pay off his debts, and went to rehab for the third time, finally finding a decent way to quit. If he had had anyone who really cared about him, in his life, then they would have been proud. He still lived in Candem, and contacted his sister again after he manifested. He owned his own architecture firm and had built his house from scratch. One way or another, he managed to get the permit to design the new town hall building in Candem, and his work was impeccable. He manifested Rooftop Enlargement, Bridging and Detonation. Riley recently discovered that Jose Gevron had been beating Journey and Dustin, his nephews, and his youngest sister, Hanna Goldsmith. Soon afterwards, he received a telepathic call for help from Journey, after Jose decided to punish the boy by locking him in the basement. When Riley was trying to rescue Journey, Dustin and Hanna, Jose displayed his power of Death Infliction for the first time, and killed Riley by firing two bullets into his chest. Riley's funeral was organised by his sister, Naomi, and the event was attended by a lot of the residents of Candem. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters